Battlefield: Warzones
Battlefield: Warzones is the latest video game from D.I.C.E. and the folks at EA. It is an expansion to Battlefield: Bad Company and includes more maps. Although built for the computer, consoles can play this as well. Campaign n is a base mode of Conquest maps that can be played non-linearaily and serves as base single-player, although other maps are available for PC. As well, the campaign can be played co-operatively and through the Internet. The layout of this article is taken from the Battlefield 2 article at Wikipedia. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to regular Battlefield: at the start of each match, a Commander election is held. A Commander is selected at random to lead his team (Commanders will be explained below). In the standard gameplay mode, Conquest, each side starts with 250 tickets (a homage to the first Star Wars: Battlefront game) and one or more flags. Each flag, or control point, acts as a spawn point for vehicles and soldiers. There may or may not be neutral ones, and sometimes "base" CPs cannot be captured. Overall, the goal is to drain the opponent's tickets, or "reinforcement points", to zero. Every time a soldier is killed a ticket is lost. Thereby, there are a few ways to remove tickets, including recklessly killing enemies, holding more than half the CPs on the map (causing the other side to lost tickets due to a tactical disadvantage), or hold all the flags and kill all enemy soldiers, thereby nullifying their presence on the map. There are 15 second "spawn cycles" where players may choose their spawn point, class, and weaponry. At the end, players are automatically dropped onto the map. This feature is excluded in single-player modes except for CTF or Gold Rush. There are multiple modes of play and they include Campaign, Conquest, 1 Flag Rugby CTF, 2 Flag CTF, Multi Flag CTF, and Gold Rush. Conquest is described above. Capture the Flag uses points instead of tickets, and the goal is to earn a certain amount of points or get a defined amount of captures. 1 Flag Rugby changes the rules: instead of being a vehicle-altered event where players simply need to sprint, grab the flag, and run to their base, Rugby CTF places the capture zone in the ENEMY base, requiring the player to travel to the enemy's base CP and drop the flag there. 2 Flag remains unchanged. Multi Flag CTF is a game of "keepsakes": inspired by Killzone's "Supply Drop" multiplayer mode, there are multiple neutral flags and each player must capture one and insert them into a flagpole on their base. Neutral flags do not return: instead, they are kept there. For every 5 seconds a team holds a flag they get 1 point, meaning that every 5 seconds a team holds 5 flags they gain 5 points. Enemy players can capture the neutral flags by running over the enemy flagpole and grabbing the flag. Gold Rush is taken directly from Bad Company: attackers attempt to destroy caches of gold hidden throughout the map while defenders attempt to run down their tickets. In exchange for the attackers having a ticket count, the attackers receive more players due to the defender's infinite spawns (example: out of every 10 matches of Gold Rush you play, in at least 6 you would be the attacker). In all modes except Conquest, flag capturing is COMPLETELY disabled. Infantry classes Before their initial spawn, players are able to select a class. There are five classes: Assault, Support, Recon, Anti-Armor, and Engineer. Assault classes carry an assault rifle which may have a grenade launcher, a pistol, some smoke grenades, and a knife. Support classes carry a light machine gun, ammo and health bags, a pistol, a pair of defibrillators and some grenades. Recon classes carry sniper rifles, silenced pistols, frag grenades, and a laser designator to call in airstrikes. Anti-Armor classes carry SMGs, a pistol, some grenades, and, obviously, a rocket launcher. Engineers, finally, carry shotguns, a wrench, a pistol, and 5 blocks of C-4 explosives. Players are able to switch between classes between respawns. The Options menu is where the kinds of weapons are adjusted as they are unlocked. As well, players can pick up the kits of dead comrades or enemies and gain their weapons and ammo. There are also heavy and light classes: Support and Anti-Armor classes move slowly but have flak jackets, and Assault, Recon, and Engineer classes have no armor, but can run faster. Vehicles Unlike Bad Company, Warzones places more emphasis on vehicles, adding more types (Light Scout, Heavy Scout, APC, Tracked APC, Light Tank, Heavy Tank, Scout Helicopter, Transport Helicopter, Assault Helicopter, Light Fighter, Heavy Fighter, Fighter-Bomber) and reviving naval warfare (adding in the Nuclear Submarine, Advanced Battleship, Anti-Submarine Destroyer and the Nuclear Aircraft Carrier) as well as making aircraft like AH-64D Apache Longbows and Su-27 Flankers easier to fly. Features Warzones hosts a multitude of features while improving on them at the same time. Squads The ability to host squads is included. There are four squads (Fireteam Alpha, Bravo Squad, Fireteam Charlie, and Delta Squad) but custom named squads can be made. In the style of games like Hidden and Dangerous 2, only four people are allowed in the squad: the Squad Leader, and three others. In addition, a private VoIP chat is included for each squad. Squad leaders have VoIP channels to the commander, can request aid from the commander, and can issue orders to their squadmates, as well as issuing orders that the commander has given him. Squad soldiers can respawn at the Squad Leader's location, assuming he is alive at the time. The Commander The Commander is the top dog behind things. At the beginning of each match, an "election" is held, and whoever wins it by random pick becomes the commander for a match and is removed from the battle to command things, unlike other Battlefield games. Only one person can be picked to be Commander: usually, it is the person who has the higher rank, or, on Xbox Live, the highest TrueSkill rating. The commander has access to multitudes of things: for example, he can order Squad Leaders to certain points and the Squad Leader can relay them to his team. As well, he has access to a variety of support, including brief artillery fire on a certain area, supply drops, vehicle drops, scans of the map, or UAV overflights. All (excluding the Supply Drop) rely on something: scans require the radar is standing, artillery requires at least one piece of artillery is there, the UAV relies on the UAV trailer, and the Vehicle Drop also relies on the radar station to be operating. Commanders may resign at any point, allowing another player to take the position, or, providing the server has that option enabled, can be voted out of their position with a mutiny vote. Awards and Unlockable Weapons For the Nintendo Wii and PC/Mac, there are awards. Each award is obtained for performing a certain feat (ex. Make 5 headshots in a row without missing), but for the PS3 and 360 versions, they have been incorporated into the Achievements/Trophies. As well, there are unlockable weapons. A certain amount of weapons are locked in-game: they require 1-2 unlock credit/s or a certain award to get (in the case of Find All Five weapons, you need to get the "Expert" award 500 kills with the gun/350 with the grenade launcher or another crazy award to obtain.). Unlock credits are earned when you level-up and two weapons from each class cost 1 credit to unlock. One weapon from each costs 2, and the FoF weapons require you gain an award. As well, the credit unlockable weapons are obtainable through the means of an award, and there is a discout on the XM8C if you have the other two XM8s already. Once a weapon is unlocked, it is unlocked permanently. Maps Maps come in 16 and 32 player variations for the 360, Wii, and PS3: but 64 player maps are only for the PC/Mac versions, except for Wake Island 2010. Map sizes not only determine the availability of vehicles, they also determine the control points and where they are placed. All of the maps from Battlefield 2, Special Forces, Euro Force, and Armored Fury are available. For the Special Forces maps, the ziplines have been placed in strategic areas. As well, all current Battlefield: Bad Company maps are available, and for the PC, using a converter tool, Vietnam, 2142, Northern Strike, and 1942 maps, as well as The Road To Rome and Secret Weapons of WWII maps can be converted. That brings the total to up to 500+ maps which can then be played on. Real Time Strategy Mode If you pick to play this mode, you start as a Commander. You have no functions except a Light Vehicle Drop and a Barracks. You can train any of the five sides with the weapons they have but you can spend Resources to upgrade them. Building a Vehicle Factory should be a top priority as you will then be able to produce vehicles which are different to infantry: they need no infantry to use them. The Vehicle Factory can then be used to upgrade your Vehicle Drops. Here's a list of what you can build: *Barracks-Standard. Allows you to train infantry and can upgrade your Vehicle Drops. **Vehicle Drop-Light Vehicle Drop (drop either light Scout or transport Scout), Vehicle Drop (drop an APC in addition to the scouts), Heavy Vehicle Drop (drop a tank in addition to the scouts and APC). *Vehicle Factory-Must be built, costs 1000 Resources. Allows you to build ground vehicles, like the DPV, the Humvee, the Bradley, and the Abrams. *Airfield-Must be built, costs 1500 Resources. Allows you to build helicopters and jets. *Artillery-Costs 100 Resources per cannon, increasing by 50 for each cannon built. Allows you to call in Artillery Strikes, which increase in power and range with each cannon built. *UAV Trailer-Costs 1000 Resources. If an Airfield is built, allows you to call in a UAV scan. The UAV has large line of sight and huge maneuverability, but is very slow and prone to destruction. When the UAV runs out of fuel/is destroyed, you will need to wait while another is built. *Radar-Costs 2000 Resources. Allows you to call in Supply Drops and Scans. Scans can be upgraded to reveal more of the map. Campaign Missions The missions can be played non-lineraily and count towards 100% completion of the game. USMC vs. MEC Gulf of Oman-A map taking place in the Gulf of Oman, where the US has set up a beachhead on the shoreline. Both sides need to secure all of the neutral Control Points (which are controlled at the moment) and then trash the opponent's base (USS Essex/MEC Airfield). Description: "A USMC Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU) has landed on this Persian Gulf beach during the night in the hopes of quickly seizing the nearby MEC airbase. The stakes are high for both sides. The Marines face possibly being driven into the sea and destroyed. The MEC forces could lose a key airbase and open the door for US forces to take strategic oilfields. Both sides have been using the morning to prepare for a final assault." Victory Prize: Vehicle Drop and Supply Drop recharge faster due to oilfields. Kubra Dam-A map taking place around the under-construction Kubra Dam. The USMC wants the Dam, and the MEC wants to keep it. The mission will fail for both sides if Kubra Dam is destroyed (and it can). Description: "Active Component brigades of the US Marines are deploying toward a key dam site in the Saudi desert, intent upon control of this strategic location. To counter the threat, MEC forces are advancing their own mobile brigades to blunt the US spearhead. This rough desert terrain contains a mix of terrain types, requiring the utmost in tactical flexibility by both US and MEC soldiers. The ultimate objective of both sides in this battle is to gain control of the entire Kubra Dam sector." Victory Prize: None Mashtuur City-A map taking place in Mashtuur City, which the USMC wants to stall the MEC advance. The mission will be a loss for a team if they inflict 30% collateral damage on the city. Description: "Leading elements of the US ground force must capture Mashtuur City, a primary Middle East axis of advance. In response, MEC units are rushing forward to hold the city at all costs. In this double assault upon a key urban asset, all elements of modern warfare are likely to be deployed, attempting to secure vital CPs that dot the city. Victory will go to the side that controls the majority of Mashtuur when hostilities cease." Operation Clean Sweep-A map taking place in a crucial chain of islands in a major waterway to the entrance of the Persian Gulf, which the US needs to capture to get there. Description: "This vital entrance to the Persian Gulf is held by local MEC forces who have established a strong defensive presence on the scattered islands of the waterway. For the US Rapid Deployment force to clear the waterway they must first deploy air assets to disable a key MEC power station, after which the US force must enter the channel and capture the islands defended by these determined MEC fighters." Victory Prize: None Sharqi Peninsula-A map taking place in a resort villa on the Persian Gulf used for MEC propaganda transmissions which the USMC has captured. The MEC want it back, and thus begins the fight. The mission will be a failure if the transmitter tower is destroyed, nullifying the purpose of the villa. Description: "This vital position on the Persian Gulf possesses a TV station with a powerful transmitter, allowing it to aid propaganda support for the ongoing MEC campaign. US Rapid Deployment forces have captured this coastal position and now face a determined counterattack by converging MEC forces. This lazy seaside resort of villas, markets and beach houses is about to become a modern battlefield as US forces attempt to hold on to their newly-captured communications prize." Victory Prize: MEC forces are less determined to fight Strike at Karkand-Karkand has a major industrial facility and harbor, and the USMC wants to capture it or destroy it to attempt to destroy the MEC's war efforts. The mission is a victory regardless of whether or not the USMC kills all of the MEC or the industrial facility itself has been destroyed. Description: "Control of the industrial facility and harbor at Karkand motivate this assault by US forces, where they find MEC forces marshalling to defend the industrial city and determined to meet this attack with stiff resistance. The terrain surrounding Karkand sufficiently opens to allow for sweeping fields of fire but the open ground increases the danger posed by anti-vehicle missiles and sniping. It is thus vital for both sides to secure firebases in Karkand’s sheltered city center." Victory Prize: Vehicle Drop recharges faster (if all MEC are dead), less enemy vehicles are encountered Zatar Wetlands-A large delta along the Red Sea's coastline where the MEC has a natural gas operation running. The USMC is running to grab this natural gas, but they need to be careful. The mission is a failure if the natural gas rig is destroyed or over 90% of the gas is loosed by warfare. Description: "The Zatar Wetlands along the Red Sea coastline possess vital natural gas resources, but create a difficult battlefield for US and MEC forces. Small tributaries break the landscape into isolated islands whose soggy marshes inhibit heavy vehicles. As American forces advance, MEC forces possess an initial advantage in the air. Control of an abandoned airfield is crucial early in the battle, after which supply line protection will become an additional consideration." Victory Prize: None Operation Harvest-The MEC have invaded America and are attempting to destroy USMC forces in Pennsylvania moving to reinforce Washington D.C. which is currently under siege. Description: "Units of the MEC Second Armoured have fought their way from a beachhead landing in the Delaware Bay to here in the Pennsylvania Dutch farmland of Lancaster County. This bold push is to cut off American units moving south to reinforce Washington D.C., a city under siege by MEC forces. This agriculturally rich area of American culture is about to erupt, as battle hardened units of America’s Armoured and Cavalry Divisions muster to stop the MEC Second Armoured advance head on." Victory Prize: None Operation Road Rage-The MEC have landed and are attempting to control an overpass which leads to all Eastern Seaboard targets. Description: "The MEC forces have made landfall on the Eastern Coast of the United States, and are preparing to push inland. Caught by surprise, the US Marines are deploying nearby, hastily preparing a base of operations to stop the MEC advance. The key objective for both armies is a highway junction in the middle of the battlefield that grants access to nearly every key military target in the area. Whoever controls this overpass controls most of the Eastern Seaboard!" USMC vs. PLA Dalian Plant-A nuclear power plant facility which the USMC wants to take from the Chinese to disable to Northern China's electrical grid. The mission is a failure if the Dalian Plant facility is destroyed-it then nuclearily detonates, annihilating the entire area. Description: "US Rapid Deployment forces are advancing to capture the Dalian Plant nuclear facility and force disruptions to the electrical grid in northern China. Elements of the Second Army of the People’s Republic of China have moved forward to serve as an improvised defensive force. This location is of vital strategic importance to both sides, for a major reduction of the generating capacity of the PLA forces would allow rapid consolidation of US units dispersed throughout this vast region." Victory Prize: None Daqing Oilfields-A set of oilfields that the US wants to capture for its own gains and to disrupt the PLA war mechanics. The mission can succeed regardless of whether Daqing was or wasn't destroyed. Description: "American forces striking south are now poised to seize this crucial logistic component in China’s ongoing war effort, seeking to both divert petroleum resources while simultaneously hindering PLA mechanized efforts in this sector. The stakes are high in this head-on collision between advancing US brigades and the defending Chinese forces, with both sides advised to cautiously advance through this volatile landscape." Victory Prize-Vehicle Drop recharges even faster (if Daqing was not destroyed), less PLA vehicles encountered Dragon Valley-A river into the sea that the US wants to take to get a beachhead in the Minshan mountains. Description: "Ancient legends of this “fairyland on earth,” tell of a yellow dragon that helped a king channel flood waters into the sea. Currently, American military forces are converging upon this idyllic valley, to secure a foothold in the Minshan mountain range. Elements of the US Marines are on the offensive in this sector, while the forces of the People's Republic of China are called upon to defend ancient ancestral lands, in what promises to be a bitter engagement." FuShe Pass-A uranium mine which the US wants to take to remove the Chinese nuclear threat. Description: "China’s rich mining areas in the northeastern highland have become contested by rapidly deploying American and Chinese forces. The narrow canyons carved into this region channel both forces into inevitable head-on confrontations as each seeks to secure the prized uranium mines with their advancing forces. In the context of this double assault, success will favor the bold, given the constrained nature of this rugged battlefield." Victory Prize: None Songhua Stalemate-A river delta gateway to Souther Manchuria which the US wants to invade China. Description: "Newly formed Active Component brigades of the US Marines advance from the Russian plains into the territories of the People’s Republic of China where rapidly deployed Chinese forces mass to counter the assault. The stalemated situation along the Songhua River has deteriorated into reciprocal assaults by both sides, each seeking to capture this vital transportation artery. Stakes are high in this double assault that involves control of a main gateway to Southern Manchuria." Victory Prize: None Wake Island 2007-It happened again, and the Chinese have taken Wake Island. Once again, it's up to the US to free this military base on an island shaped like a beat-up-letter-W. Description: "In a surprise move, forces of the People’s Liberation Army have attacked and captured Wake Island in a bid to threaten US lines of supply. USMC forces have been short-stopped from their deployment in Manchuria to respond to this new threat. The airbase on Wake Island is the lynchpin of the Chinese air threat, however it is highly susceptible to ground attack from either the northern or southern approaches of the island." Victory Prize: None Midnight Sun-The Chinese have secured the Valdez port and are beginning the invasion of the USA. The USMC reinforcements have arrived and the war for Valdez begins. The mission will be a failure if Valdez is destroyed. Description: "The Chinese have made landfall on American soil, securing the Alaskan Port of Valdez and the oil that flows in from the Alaskan pipeline. The victory was quick, with most American forces preoccupied with MEC forces in the South. The Chinese have begun pushing upriver, skirmishing with the outnumbered but determined American soldiers, intent on making the Chinese pay for every inch of American soil. US Reinforcements have arrived, and the battle for the land of the midnight sun is about to begin." Victory Prize: None Seals vs. MECSF Devil's Perch-An abandoned sanitarium which the MEC is using to gather info on EU countries. The Seals are going to remove them by force. Description: "Located off the coast of Lebanon, the Devil’s Perch was once a sanitarium but has since been abandoned. MEC Special Forces have moved in and are using it as an intelligence base to gather information on nearby European countries. Having made this discovery, the U.S. is sending in the Navy SEALs under the cover of night to clear out the MEC threat. The battle will be swift and fierce, but the team that can perform expertly on rugged terrain and use the dark to their advantage will be victorious." Victory Prize: None The Iron Gator-MEC special ops have attacked the USS Essex aircraft carrier and boarded it. The Seals are going to defend it. The mission is a loss if the Essex is sunken. Description: "MEC Special Forces have launched an attack on the USS Essex Aircraft Carrier. Their intelligence was impeccable, allowing them to coordinate their assault with only a skeleton crew of U.S. Navy SEALs onboard. Even so, the SEALs are well equipped, and prepared to put up a fierce fight in defense of their ship, affectionately referred to as “The Iron Gator”. This close quarters fight inside the halls of the carrier will be won by the team working as coordinated squads and practicing superior infantry tactics." Victory Prize: None Leviathan-MEC special ops are going on a mission to destroy American nuclear submarines in the Persian Gulf, and the Seals are going to defend it. The mission is lost if all of the submarines are destroyed. Description: "American nuclear submarines are lying peacefully in their pens, undergoing repairs at a naval base in the Persian Gulf. Unknown to the elite Navy SEALs guarding the facility, MEC Special Forces are about to begin a night-time raid to destroy the submarines. Should they succeed, the nuclear catastrophe could mark the beginning of the end for US forces in the Middle East." Victory Prize: None SAS vs. Spetsnaz Ghost Town-A Russian light tank company was destroyed here, and the Spetsnaz have been dispatched to recover the secret items hidden in the wreckage. The SAS has been launched to nab it before the Spetsnaz get their hands on it. The mission has a special requirement unlike other missions: all sensitive documents must be recovered before the Spetsnaz get it. If the Spetsnaz get even one, the mission is a failure. Description: "An entire Russian light mechanized company was recently wiped out while passing through this deserted ghost town on the Caspian Coast, leaving smoking wrecks littering the empty streets. Fearful that sensitive material may be uncovered within the wreckage, Spetsnaz agents have been sent to secure the area. Mindful of the Russian concerns, the British have secretly deployed the SAS to uncover the Russian secrets before the Spetsnaz can arrive." Victory Prize: None Spetsnaz vs. Rebels Mass Destruction-Some rebels have brought a factory online to develop chemical weapons to use against Russia, and the Spetsnaz have been dispatched to eliminate the Rebels and return all of the chemicals. This mission has a special requirement: after killing the Rebels, you must recover all chemical compounds and bring them to the Russian base. You also have 30 minutes to dispatch all of the Rebels before the chemical weapons are made. The mission is a failure if the chemical weapons are made: they are then used on Russia. Description: "The Spetsnaz have recently discovered activity around an abandoned factory in southern Russia. Reconnaissance teams have discovered that Rebels have brought the factory back online with the intent to develop chemical weapons. The Rebels must be removed, and any found materials returned to Mother Russia for further investigation!" Victory Prize: None Surge-The Rebels have striked again, this time piecing together a nuclear missile to be fired upon Russia. The Spetsnaz are being sent in to disrupt and stop the launch, as well as remove the Rebels from the area. This mission has a special requirement: you have thirty minutes to disrupt the launch of the nuclear missile or you fail the mission as the rocket is launched, hitting Moscow and killing millions. Description: "Local Rebels have reactivated an abandoned missile launch site in Kazakhstan and plan to launch a missile they have managed to piece together through acquisitions on the black market. The Spetsnaz are moving in to sabotage the launch site and clear out the insurgency." Victory Prize: None SAS vs. Insurgents Night Flight-Some Insurgents have captured an airstrip and are attempting to bring it fully online. The SAS has been brought up to dispatch the Insurgents before the airport goes fully online. This mission has a special requirement: you have thirty minutes before the airstrip becomes fully operational, and all CPs must be captured or all Insurgents must be killed before this timer finishes or you fail the mission. Description: "Insurgents have secretly occupied a decommissioned airport in Syria. After receiving their first shipment of supplies by cargo plane, they are in the process of bringing the airport back online. The British have sent in an SAS team in the dead of night to clear the Insurgent threat before the airstrip is fully operational. Taking advantage of their nighttime training, the SAS approach the Insurgent positions undetected." Victory Prize: None Warlord-An Insurgent warlord has been attacking the British military with the threat of executing civilians if retaliation occurs. The SAS has been dispatched to take the palace. This mission has a special requirement: after the first Insurgent spots you, you have thirty minutes before the civilians in the palace are executed, ending the mission in failure. You must capture the Palace once before this time limit ends, and then you can concentrate on the other areas. EU vs. PLA Great Wall-The EU is attempting to help the US forces by breaching the Great Wall of China. The Chinese are going to defend this Wonder of the World, and the mission ends in failure if the Great Wall is destroyed. Description: "A newly negotiated peace with Russia has allowed the European Union to launch an attack into mainland China from the north. The EU forces hope to breach the Great Wall of China and establish a base for future operations before continuing south to the coast, but their supply lines are dangerously thin. If the Chinese forces can head off the assault and hold them back long enough, the EU will have no choice but to retreat back into Russia. It’s vital for them to link up with American forces attacking from the coast, or a sustained assault on China will be impossible!" Victory Prize: USMC receives more tickets due to EU presence in China. EU vs. MEC Taraba Quarry-A USMC division has been cut off from the front lines, and the EU is going to go help them. However, they only have thirty minutes to get a crossing to the river open - and keep it open - before the USMC is overrun and killed. Description: "The EU forces are en route to reinforce an American division that has been cut off from the front lines. The MEC have moved to intercept them, and both armies are about to meet at the Taraba Quarry, the only crossing point of the Taraba River this side of the Caspian Sea. If the MEC can hold their side of the river, the Americans will be cut off and surrounded. The EU must break through the enemy lines before the Americans are overrun!" Victory Prize: None Operation Smoke Screen-The EU is attacking an oil field where the oil currently above ground is destroyed, but the oil below ground is worth fighting for. Description: "War continues to rage for the precious oil in the Middle East. The EU has come to aid their allies, confronting the MEC head-on in one of the most brutal battles of the war. Multiple assaults on both fronts have pushed the armies back to their bases, decimating the middle ground and leaving the oil field a smoking ruin. Even though the oil reserves have been destroyed, what remains beneath the scorched desert sand makes this a battleground worth fighting for." Victory Prize: Vehicle Drop and Supply Drop recharge even faster. The Weapons This section is for the weapons. The seven classes are the Assault Rifle, the Light Machinegun, the Submachine Gun, the Shotgun, the Sniper Rifle, the Pistol, and the Anti Armor weapon. Make suggestions on the talk page for weapons you want in the game, and I will add them. The weapons from Bad Company, as well as a few pistols, are all mainstays. Any weapons added by the community will be released as Downloadable Content. A special rule applies to the XM8s: if you have the XM8 and XM8 LMG already, you will only have to use 1 unlock credit for the XM8C. Most weapons are DLC however, though they have recently been assembled into Weapons Packs. A certain degree of customization is allowed with weapon camo. Although by default weapons are usually silver or black, the camoflague you can change them to is Silver, Black, Tan, Green, Purple (used for some of the Covenant weapons) Grassland Camo (must be unlocked), Desert Camo (must be unlocked), Urban Camo (must be unlocked), Snow Camo (must be unlocked), Red Tiger (must be unlocked), Blue Tiger (must be unlocked), and Golden (reach Commander in ranking to unlock). There are also seasonal camoflagues, which are earned, and can be switched on at any time if you won a prize for a holiday. An attachment system has recently been set up for the weapons: this makes the battle more intuitive. It required a controversial reset of the weapons system, but most players were used to this and leveled back up quickly. As of July 2, 2010, the game has over 200 weapons, which officially makes it the game with the most weapons: surpassing Combat Arms, the previous recordholder. Pistols Beretta M92 (15 rounds per mag, 9mm) Colt M1911A1 (7 rounds per mag, .45 ACP) IMI Desert Eagle (DLC) (7 rounds per mag, .50 AE) SiG Sauer P226 (DLC) (20 rounds per mag, 9mm) S&W M16 (.357 GI Revolver) (DLC) (6 rounds per mag, .357) Tokarev TT-33 (DLC) (8 rounds per mag, 7.62mm) H&K USP .45 (DLC) (12 rounds per mag, .45 ACP) Glock 18c (DLC) (33 rounds per mag, 9mm) SiG Sauer P228 (DLC) (20 rounds per mag, 9mm) FN Five-seveN (DLC) (20 rounds per mag, 5.7mm) MP-444 Bagheera (DLC) (15 rounds per mag, 9mm) QSZ-92 (DLC) (15 rounds per mag, 9mm) FO3 .32 Revolver (DLC) (5 rounds per mag, .32 ACP) N99 (DLC) (12 rounds per mag, 10mm) Zhu-Rong v418 (DLC) (10 rounds per mag, 10mm) .44 Blackhawk (DLC) (6 rounds per mag, .44 Magnum) AEP7 Laser Pistol (DLC) (30 charges per battery, Small Energy Cell) MPLX Novasurge (DLC) (16 charges per battery, Small Energy Cell) Bauer 1980 SOCOM (DLC) (20 rounds per mag, 4.6mm) EDF Pistol (DLC) (10 rounds per mag, .50 AE) Makarov PMM (DLC) (20 rounds per mag, 9mm) Star Firestar .45 (DLC) (7 rounds per mag, .45 ACP) Race Gun (DLC) (10 rounds per mag, .32 ACP) Ruger Mk. II Tranq (DLC) (5 rounds per mag, Poison Darts) .45 Operator (DLC) SiG Sauer GSR (DLC) H&K Mk. 23 Mod 0 SOCOM (DLC) Type 17 Mauser (DLC) THOR .45-70 (DLC) PSS (DLC) Colt Python (DLC) CZ-75 (DLC) Ebony (M1911 mod) (DLC) Ivory (M1911 mod) (DLC) Daewoo K5 (DLC) Colt Anaconda (DLC) IvP-18 Tropov (DLC) IvP-18 S-FOX (DLC) M3 Revolver (DLC) M4 Revolver (DLC) M4 Bull Stopper (DLC) Misriah M6D Pistol (DLC) Misriah M6C Magnum (DLC) Misriah M6C/SOCOM (DLC) Misriah M6G Magnum (DLC) Plasma Pistol (DLC) Browning PRO-9 (DLC) GsH-18 (DLC) OTS-27 (DLC) Assault Rifles AEK971 AN94 (2 unlock credits or renade Spammer: Kill 10 enemies in a match using the grenade launcher) AUG F2000 (Assault Expert: Reach 500 kills with the Assault Rifle and 350 kills with the Grenade Launcher) M16A3 (1 unlock credit or Assault Sniper: Get 20 headshots with the Assault Rifle) HK416 XM8 (1 unlock credit or You're Crazy, Fool: Take out or deliver the killing blow to a Tracked APC or a Light Tank using the Grenade Launcher) AK47 (DLC) AK103 (DLC) M4A1 (DLC) QBZ-95 (DLC) AK47 Beta Spetznaz (DLC) MP44 (DLC) IMI Galil (DLC) SiG Sauer 552 (DLC) FAMAS (DLC) Steyr AUG A1 Bullpup (DLC) G3 (DLC) AK-101 (DLC) AKs-74u (DLC) L85A1 Enfield (DLC) G36E (DLC) Mk 16. SCAR-L (DLC) HK53A3 (DLC) R91 Assault Rifle (DLC) Xuanlong Assault Rifle (DLC) R91 Infiltrator (DLC) AER9 Laser Rifle (DLC) Enclave Plasma Rifle (DLC) FY-71 (DLC) EDF Assault Rifle (DLC) FN-FAL Paratrooper (DLC) Tanegashima (DLC) M14 EBR (DLC) Colt Model 733 (DLC) Hivehand (DLC) AR2 Pulse Rifle (DLC) K2 (DLC) MA5B Assault Rifle (DLC) MA5C Assault Rifle (DLC) BR55HB SR Battle Rifle (DLC) Plasma Rifle (DLC) Spiker (DLC) HK33 (DLC) TAR 21 (DLC) MW2 M4A1 (DLC) Bushmaster ACR (DLC) MW2 AK47 (DLC) Mk. 18 Mod 0 (DLC) OC-14 (DLC) HK417 (DLC) Light Machineguns M249 M60 (LMG Expert: Reach 500 kills with the Light Machinegun) MG3 (2 unlock credits or Anti-Armor Machine Gunner: Destroy 5 Heay Scout vehicles in one match with the Light Machinegun) MG36 (1 unlock credit or Suppressive Fire: Kill 20 enemies within 30 seconds) PKM QJU88 XM8 LMG (1 unlock credit or CHARGE: Kill 5 enemies and capture a CP within 30 seconds of each other) Mini MG42 (DLC) BAR M1918 (DLC) Bren Gun (DLC) Degtyarev DP28 (DLC) ZB26 (DLC) Type 96 Woodpecker (DLC) Kord (DLC) RPK-74 (DLC) Type 95 (DLC) HK21 (DLC) Shi Ten (DLC) Mk. 48 Mod 0 (DLC) K3 (DLC) StA-3 (DLC) M1 Tyrant (DLC) M224-A1 (DLC) L86 LSW (DLC) Submachine Guns 9A91 AKS74u PP2000 (1 unlock credit or SMG Nut: Kill 1 enemy with a headshot at medium range) UMP (1 unlock credit or Bar Assassin: Kill 5 enemies using the 9A91's melee attack) Uzi (SMG Expert: Reach 500 kills with the Sub Machinegun) XM8C (2/1 unlock credit/s or Silenced Killer: Kill 5 enemies by shooting them in the back with any of the SMGs) MP5SD (DLC) P90 (DLC) Chicago Typewriter (DLC) MP40 (DLC) PPSh44 (DLC) Sten SMG (DLC) M3 Grease Gun (DLC) Steyr TMP (DLC) Mac-10 (DLC) UMP 45 (DLC) QBZ-97 (DLC) Type 85 (DLC) PP-19 (DLC) MP-7 (DLC) G36C (DLC) MP9 SMG (DLC) MPX8 (DLC) M10 (DLC) Scorpion vz. 83 (DLC) The Patriot (DLC) Tec-9 (DLC) Micro Uzi (DLC) Silenced Mac-10 (DLC) SP-89 (DLC) S&W MP10 (DLC) K1A (DLC) K7 (DLC) StA-11 (DLC) M66-SD (DLC) M7/C SMG (DLC) M7S/C SMG (DLC) Needler (DLC) Brute Plasma Rifle (DLC) TDI Kriss Super V (DLC) MP5K (DLC) Sniper Rifles GOL M24 M95 (1 unlock credit or Close-Range Sniper: Kill 5 enemies at pointblank range with the sniper rifle) QBU88 (Sniper Rifle Expert: Get 350 headshots with the Sniper Rifle or N-N-NO SCOPE WAS INVOLVED: Get 25 noscope headshots) SV98 SVU (1 unlock credit or Stock Assassin: Kill 5 enemies with the stock of any sniper except for the VSS Vintores) VSS Vintores (2 unlock credits or Silenced Sniper: Make 5 headshots during a match with the SVU without being killed until after the award is earned) SVD Dragunov (DLC) KSVK 10.7 (DLC) M1903A4 Springfield (DLC) Scoped Karabiner 98k (DLC) Scout Sniper Rifle (DLC) Arctic Warfare Magnum (DLC) G3/SG-1 (DLC) SiG Sauer 550 (DLC) DKS-501 Sniper Rifle (DLC) DSG-1 (DLC) EDF Sniper Rifle (DLC) Accuracy International AS50 (DLC) PSG-1 (DLC) Ruger Mini-14 (DLC) MSG-90 (DLC) SR-25 (DLC) StA-14/Scope (DLC) VC32 (DLC) M86 Barrett (DLC) SRS-99D Sniper Rifle (DLC) Particle Beam Rifle (DLC) Walther WA2000 (DLC) CheyTac Intervention (DLC) Olympic Decathlon Rifle (DLC) XM500 (DLC) Shotguns Remington 870MCS NS2000 (1 unlock credit or Backhand Killer: Kill 5 enemies with a shotgun blast to the back) Saiga12K SPAS12 (1 unlock credit or In Your Face: Kill an enemy with a point-blank shotgun blast to the face, and then taunt their corpse) SPAS15 (2 unlock credits or SPASatron: Make 10 kills during a match with the SPAS12) T194 USAS12 (Shotgun Expert: Get 500 one-hit-kills with the Shotgun or SHES (Sudden Head Explosion Syndrome): Shoot somebody in the head with a Shotgun at close-medium range and kill them) M1014 (DLC) Browning Auto 5 (DLC) M1897 Trench Gun (DLC) Benelli M3 (DLC) Remington M11-87 (DLC) Mk3A1 Jackhammer (DLC) NOR982 (DLC) DAO12 (DLC) Drum Mag Combat Shotgun (DLC) Crysis Tactical Shotgun (DLC) EDF Peacekeeper (DLC) Marauder Shotgun (DLC) Pump-Action Shotgun (DLC) M590 (DLC) Remington R870 (DLC) LS-13 (DLC) M90 CAWS (DLC) Winchester Model 1887 (DLC) W1200 (DLC) Rocket Launchers/Anti-Armor Predator SRAW Eryx SRAW SLMAW RPG-7 F3 Missile Launcher (DLC) M71 LAW (DLC) GK8 Gauss Rifle (DLC) Scoped Gauss Rifle (DLC) LAW Gen II (DLC) Red Faction Rocket Launcher (DLC) Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle (DLC) FGM-148 Javelin (DLC) FIM-92 Stinger (DLC) BLR-06 Hadra (DLC) BP-02 Pup (DLC) VC-9 (DLC) M80 (DLC) M404 (DLC) M41 Rocket Launcher (DLC) Fuel Rod Cannon (DLC) MM-1 (DLC) Attachments and Weapon Upgrades With the release of Bad Company 2, 984 realized that even it was ahead of Warzones. After the upgrade, attachments were the next concern: there would be several attachments and the stats on weapons could be upgraded to a degree. Attachments further augment stats. Most attachments fit all weapons, but some cannot support some attachments, and Anti-Armor weapons will accept NO attachments. Optic Attachments Red Dot Sight - The starting optic attachment. The Red Dot Sight increased accuracy by a minimal amount while zoomed in, but removed the zoom used with Iron Sights. The Red Dot Sight has several selectable skins: the Meprolight Mepro 21, the ITL Mars Sight, and the Mueller QuickShot 1x33. The Mars sight is used by default on the TAR-21, and the P90's red dot is used on the P90. Holographic Sight - Unlocked by getting 150 kills with the Red Dot Sight zoomed in. The Holographic Sight gave a slight 0.5x zoom effect and a more effective crosshair, but otherwise raised Accuracy when zoomed in more than the Holographic Sight. EOTech is the undisputed king of holographic sights: the skins are the 552, 555, and 557 for rifles, and the 551, 553, and 556 for SMGs. ACOG Scope - Unlocked by getting 150 kills with the Holographic Sight/300 kills with the Red Dot Sight. The ACOG Scope gives a slight 2x zoom-in, but otherwise was an improved Red Dot Sight. The ACOG Scope is modelled after one of four Aimpoint scopes: the CompM2, CompM3, CompM4, and CompM4S. Scope - Unlocked by getting 150 kills with the ACOG Scope/300 kills with the Holographic Sight. The Scope gave a more effective crosshair and raised zoom-in to 4x. The Scope has several models: the Trijicon ACOG TA01 4x32, the Trijicon ACOG Red Chevron 4x32, and the Trijicon ACOG TA32 4X32. The F2000 uses its own scope by default, as does the AUG. The G36K also uses its own integrated optics. Thermal Scope - Unlocked by getting 150 kills with the Scope/300 kills with the ACOG Scope. The Thermal Scope is the top-of-the-line optic attachment, giving a 4x zoom-in and gaining not only a red dot, but thermal vision, which can detect the heat signatures from enemies and vehicles. The Thermal Scope is modelled after either the Trijicon Acog Red Chevron 6x48 or the Leupold Mark 4 1-3x14mm CQ/T. Sniper Scope - The Sniper Scope is found on all Sniper Rifles. It can be augmented with the ACOG and then Thermal Scopes, but otherwise is unavailable to other weapons. The skins for the Sniper scope are the Trijicon TR20, Trijicon TR21, Trijicon TR22, S&B Short Dot, and the Leupold Mark AR 3-9x40mm. The NPZ PSO-1 is used by the VSS, SVD, and SVU Dragunovs. Underbarrel/Other Attachments Foregrip - The starting underbarrel attachment, and an effective one. The Foregrip raises handling when snapped onto a gun, and is modeled after one of several foregrips: the FAB Defense T-POD, the Tango Down Vertical Grip or Stubby Vertical Grip, the Troy Modular Vertical Grip, the FAB Defense TAL-4, the FAB Defense AG-44s, or the Daniel Defense Vertical Grip Masterkey Shotgun - Unlocked after Level 5 is reached, the Masterkey Shotgun is an underbarrel attachment that reduces accuracy and handling, but provides a secondary-fire long-range shotgun. M26 Shotgun - Unlocked after Level 7 is reached, the M26 is an underbarrel shotgun which carries five rounds, fires semi-auto, and has a box magazine. It is an overall improvement over the Masterkey. Grenade Launcher - Unlocked after Level 5 is reached, the Grenade Launcher is an underbarrel attachment that reduces accuracy and handling like the Masterkey, but adds a secondary-fire grenade launcher. There is a total of six: the M203, GP-30, XM320, AG-44, FN40GL, and FN1, each fitting several different weapons (the M203 is default, the GP-30 fits all AK rifles, the XM320 fits the XM8, the AG-44 fits Heckler & Koch rifles, the FN40GL fits the SCAR series of rifles, and the FN1 fits the F2000). Extended Magazine - Unlocked after Level 5 is reached, the Extended Magazine is a large magazine that decreases speed and accuracy but increases the clip of a weapon to (usually) one hundred bullets. It is modeled after the Beta C-Mag. Fast Loader Magazine - Unlocked after Level 5 is reached, the Fast Loader magazine increases reload speed, speed, and accuracy, but decreases the bullets in the clip by ten. It is modeled after a 20-round STANAG in most weapons: for weapons which do not carry the STANAG, the clip is shortened by a reasonable amount. Suppressor - The only muzzle attachment, the Suppressor decreases range and also the noise that a gun makes when it fires. It can be heard, but only at point-blank range. The Suppressor is modeled after one of several silencers: in most cases, the KAC QD Suppressor, and AAC's M4-1000, 2000, and SPR/M4. The HK417 uses its own silencer, and AK rifles use the PBS-4. Grenade Launcher Grenades Frag Grenades - The standard Grenade Launcher grenades: provide explosive power in a pinch. Smoke Grenades - These grenades put up a field of smoke (for gameplay purposes, nearly instantly); allowing you to sneak through areas under the cover of grey. Flashbang Grenades - These grenades, upon impact, blind the enemy with extensive light (hence the "flash") and deafen them with excessive sound (hence the "bang"). Flashbangs will most of the time only blind people on the other team, but should the firer or his teammates get too close, they can also be affected by the flashbang. Phosphorous Grenades - These grenades, upon impact, will set fire to the immediate area in a ten-second flare-up. Anyone who walks through that field of fire will be killed instantly, but later on will only be set on fire. Gas Grenades - These grenades, upon impact, release deadly olive green nerve gas. The gas will damage a player's health by 10 health points per second, and multiple clouds of gas can stack. A 1 HP per second poison effect lasts upon leaving the nerve gas area and stays until the player reaches 50 or 25 health points. If the player is below 25 health, the poison effect does not appear. Chaff Grenades - These grenades, upon impact, mess with electronics. All optics except the Scope will lose their red dots and thermal abilities, and the HUD will also disappear. Chaff clouds last for two minutes. EMP Grenades - These grenades, new to the game, are upgraded versions of Chaff Grenades: the effects last for five minutes. As well, vehicles affected by the EMP will electrocute for a second, completely shut down, and five seconds later catch fire and explode. Stats Although in the heat of combat you'll be relying on your gun, combat styles are different for each weapon. Here are the five statistics for weapons: Accuracy - The accuracy is a weapon is simply the chance that bullets will go where you point them. Sniper rifles usually have the largest accuracy levels, whereas shotguns have the least. Accuracy ties ino the Handling stat, as repeated fire will lose accuracy. Accuracy can be increased with Optical Attachments and the Front Grip. Handling - Handling is the stat which basically shows how much accuracy your weapon loses from repeated fire. Usually, the best handling weapons are assault rifles, and the worst are rocket launchers. Handling is increased by the Front Grip. Damage - Damage is a representation of how much damage a weapon deals. Usually, the highest damaging weapons are shotguns at close range (one-hit-kill if all pellets hit), and the least damaging are SMGs. Clip Size - Clip size is basically an estimation of how much bullets are carried per clip. LMGs carry the highest. Clip size can be upgraded with Extended Mags. Rate of Fire - Rate of fire is an estimation of how many bullets are fired per second. Semi-automatic weapons have the lowest rates of fire: SMGs have the highest. Special Holiday Events Starting on Halloween 2009 DICE and 984 announced holiday events on Warzones. They hold cosmetic changes and a goal to get seasonal camoflague for your weapons. Holiday Events activate within ten days of the holiday itself and ten days afterwards. As well, players have a chance to win a randomly-themed console with Battlefield Warzones as a gift to them. Gifts are always given out on the holiday to a random player and the person at #1 on the online scoreboard. Themed maps of North Bay are also available for download. Halloween All of the maps take place at night. There are Halloween decorations all over the map and the helmets on soldiers are replaced with jack'o'lanterns. The sky is dark blood red and characters have white armor like ghosts. Halloween Camo is automatically active every October and turns a gun orange except for wood. Red dot sights turn into orange dot sights and bullets are green. The camo this holiday is Jack'O'Lantern Camo, which turns a gun orange. The gift this holiday was an orange striped PS3 Slim with a copy of Battlefield Warzones Gold, two DualShock 3 controllers, a DVD remote and Halloween Camo that could be activated anywhere, as well as free Battlefield: Warzones DLC. Rememberance Day All of the maps have snow over them and all soldiers wear a poppy. The sky is fully overcast. All soldiers look much older than they should be. The camo this holiday is Poppy Camo, which turns the guns dark red. The gift this holiday is a poppy red Xbox 360 Elite with a copy of Battlefield Warzones Gold, free Xbox Live GOLD for a year, two Xbox 360 wireless controllers, and Rememberance Camo that could be activated anywhere. Anyone who was in the Battlefield Veterans program or who identified themselves as a veteran (played BF2, 2142, or Bad Company) also got a poppy on their gun, visible to other players and themselves. Christmas All of the maps have snow over them and instead of helmets and armor soldiers wear a Santa outfit and Santa hat. All the soldiers also wear beards, and in select buildings there are Christmas trees. The camo this holiday is Santa Camo, which turns a gun a tiger stripe combo of red and pine green. The gift this holiday is a green and red striped Wii with a copy of Battlefield Warzones, two Wiimotes and Nunchuks, two Wii Zappers, and a free copy of Battlefield Warzones Gold, which included the past holiday's maps. Valentine's Day All of the maps have snow over them and soldiers wear pink. The camo this holiday is Valentine Camo, which turns a gun pink. The gift this holiday is a pink-colored PC with a copy of Battlefield Warzones, a free Steam account, free Battlefield: Warzones DLC and a Sidewinder mouse and FPS-styled keyboard. St. Patrick's Day All of the maps have a sunny sky. Soldiers wear green and have three-leaf clovers in their mouths. The camo this holiday is Saint Camoflague, which turns a gun light green. The gift this holiday is a green-colored PS3 Slim with a free copy of Battlefield: Warzones, free DLC for the game, two Dualshock 3 controllers, and a DVD remote. Canada Day/Fourth Of July All of the maps have a night sky which is filled with fireworks explosions. Soldiers are unchanged. The camo this holiday is Patriotic Camo, which gives a gun the pattern of your country's flag (ex. British players would get a gun with British flag color). The gift for this combined holiday event: one brand-new Xbox 360, painted in the color of the winner's country, with a free copy of Battlefield: Warzones, free in-game DLC, two Xbox 360 controllers, and free Xbox LIVE Gold for a year. New Year's All of the maps are at night and there is a giant boom. Soldiers are wearing party hats. The camo this holiday is Reflective Camo, which turns a gun into a mirror-plated piece of fatal weirdness that belongs in Ripley's. The gift for this holiday is a Nintendo Wii, with two free Wiimotes, Nunchuks, and Wii Zappers, with a free copy of Warzones, and free in-game DLC. Ranks Ranks are based on a rank system used in the military. Each match you earn Points which goes towards upping your Rank. When you reach a predefined amount of points, after a match, you will "rank up". You will earn 1000 points for completing the tutorial. Each kill is worth 1 point, and headshots and assassinations, plus knife kills are worth 5 points. Capturing a command post gives you three points and killstreaks earn you higher amounts of points for lengthening the killstreak. Winning a match itself gains you 50 points. As well, you can also earn more points for killing someone three ranks higher than you are (10 for regular, 50 for headshot, assassination, or knife kill, extra 5 points for lengthening a killstreak by killing someone three ranks above you). Ranks Recruit-Starting rank, earned by joining the online portion of the game. Apprentice-Requires 1200 points. Helped by finishing the tutorial. Private-Requires 1750 points. Most of the camos are unlocked once you reach this rank. Corporal-Requires 2500 points. Sergeant-Requires 5000 points. Tiger camoflague is unlocked once you reach this rank. Gunnery Sergeant-Requires 10,000 points. Lieutenant-Requires 20,000 points. Captain-Requires 35,000 points. Major-Requires 50,000 points. Lieutenant Commander-Requires 75,000 points. Commander-Requires 100,000 points. Getting this far unlocks Golden camo. Colonel-Requires 150,000 points. Brigadier-Requires 250,000 points. Brigadier General-Requires 350,000 points. Major General-Requires 500,000 points. Lieutenant General-Requires 650,000 points. General-Requires 800,000 points. General of the Army-Requires 1,000,000 points. Very few people manage to climb this far in ranking. General of the Armies-Requires 2,500,000 points. Only one person can be General of the Armies at any point in time. Omnipotent-Requires that you join DICE or do something so spectacular DICE decides to reward you. You receive the Omnipotent rank. God-Creator-Requires that you be a developer for the game or do something so spetacular that Omnipotent isn't a good enough award. You receive the God-Creator rank. Anyone who has God-Creator that is not a developer or did not earn the rank themselves (which is very hard to do, much harder than earning Omnipotent) are permanently banned from Battlefield: Warzones online play, and can NEVER be unbanned. The Patches Patch v. 1.0-The retail version first sold. Patch v. 1.1-Renamed "Fireteam Beta" to "Bravo Squad" and made Charlie Squad a fireteam. Patch v. 1.2-Added Mercenaries 2 weaponry to the list (excluding the Hunting Pistol), and excluded weapons in the Mercs 2 list that are already in the game. Made as the result of a partnership with Pandemic Studios for the production of Battlefield: Warzones 2. Patch v. 1.3-Added WWII weaponry, among other weapons Patch v 1.4-Added the converter and Bad Company maps, downloaded the new RTS-esque mode. Patch v 1.5-Added Counter-Strike weaponry, in advance of the new Counter-Strike esque mode. Patch v 1.6-Added Battlefield 2 weaponry, plus the Broken Steel official mod, made with the partnership of Bethesda Game Studios. Patch v 1.7-Patched Broken Steel, replacing the G36C with the FAMAS as the assault rifle, and added any Battlefield 2 weapons missing into the mix. Also added Counter-Strike-ish "terrorist hunt" mode that was hinted to in patch 1.5. Patch v 1.8-Added some Fallout 3 weapons into the mix. Added the very first two DLC missile launchers. Also added first four energy weapons, which are the same as regular weapons. Patch v 1.9-Added a single-player mode (finally!). Preparations for a new version of BF Warzones begin. Patch v 2.0-Shortly after Patch 1.9 was released, BF: Warzones was re-released with all of the above features. Patch v 2.1-Added Crysis, Far Cry 2, and Red Faction: Guerilla weapons to the game. Some (like the TAC Cannon or the Nano Rifle) were omitted in the fact they were overpowered, whereas the Gauss Rifles were downtoned in power. Patch v 2.2-Added MGS4 weapons. Patch v 2.3-Added Grand Theft Auto weapons. Patch v 2.4-Addressed a major issue in that players were beginning to use hacks. Anti-cheat is implemented. Half-Life and Half-Life 2 weapons added. Patch v 2.5-Players continue to use hacks even though anti-cheat is on every server. 984 decides a permanent ban from all servers is added to anti-cheat. A small 3% of the players are permabanned indefinitely. Patch v 2.6-Upgraded some of the graphics that were old, this was also the version that was the first available for download on Steam and Stardock, including all past updates with it. Patch v 2.7-Added the "Battlefield Creator", allowing players to make their own maps, vehicles, weapons, and such. Patch v 2.8-Added Combat Arms and Killzone weapons. Patch v 2.9-At this stage the third iteration, now using a combination of Havok for physics, Frostbite as a base for destructible environments, (after licensing) Red Faction's Geo-Mod for the advanced environment destruction, and Source for visuals, is under development. Added customizable characters. Patch v 3.0-The third edition of Battlefield: Warzones, which sells extra due to the fact it uses Geo-Mod, only seen in Red Faction games previously. Patch v 3.1-The first patch in a long period of time, it finally synchronizes the game's engines. Adds Halo weapons (all except the SPARTAN Laser and Support Weaponry). Patch v 3.2-Adds a few other not-so-known weapons to the game, the HK33, the HK53, the TDI Kriss Super V, and the Walther WA2000. Patch v 3.3-Deletes the HK53 from the game, seeing as it's already in there, and adds Holiday Events and Holiday Camoflague. Patch v 3.4-After finding out that the HK53 AND the HK53A3 were deleted, 984 steps in and resurrects the HK53A3. Patch v 3.5-Binds some of the weapons into DLC Weapon Packs so individual weapons don't need to be downloaded. Players rejoice as DLC download time is reduced by hours. Patch v 3.6-More problems fixed, Modern Warfare 2 weapons added. Patch v 3.7-To honor the Vancouver 2010 Olympics, taking place in his country, 984 adds an Olympic Decathlon rifle. The rifle carries 5 rounds and for convenience has a scope mounted on the rear ironsights. The front ironsights have also been enlargened to add to the realism. Patch v 3.8-Upon download, the Battlefield: Warzones servers are shut down, as a virus that can affect multiple consoles infects the online servers. They are temporarily shut down for repairs, but LAN games at that point will still count towards the player's online profile and otherwise. Patch v 3.9-After a month's absence, Battlefield: Warzones' servers are reopened to the public. 984 hypes a completely new, game-changing update coming soon... Patch v 4.0-The fourth generation of Battlefield: Warzones hits public shelves, complete with an attachment system and a move to Bad Company 2's Frostbite engine. The system, which starts each gun out bare but allows for the unlocking of attachments like grenade launchers and holographic sights revolutionizes the game and the weapons system - as such, multiple weapons are changed fundamentally. The patch is the longest to download, taking 30 minutes for the game-changer to update into systems. Patch v 4.1-Some weapons from the SOCOM series of games are added in. The newest copy of Battlefield: Warzones includes all maps and weapons as of Patch v. 4.0 Patch v 4.2-The first Game Announcement Theme is added. In anticipation of LittleBigPlanet, when the theme is switched on, all of the levels get a redesigned look and feel, and everyone looks like a Sackboy. Unless a server has a theme activated, when a player activates a theme it will only change appearance to them (which means that even though characters look like Sackboys, and the map looks like it was homemade, it will not change gameplay). As well, the Sackboy can be customized providing the PS3 has a LittleBigPlanet save file. The PSP version of LittleBigPlanet can also be hooked up to add more costume types. Patch v 4.3-Due to low popularity, Battlefield: Broken Steel is removed as an official mod. Patch v 4.4-An unexpected hack attack shuts down multiplayer servers for three days and infects them with Conficker C. With the antivirus tools required to eliminate them, 984 shuts down all servers and bans access from infrastracture multiplayer until the problem is fixed. Patch v 5.5-For the second time in Warzones' history, infrastracture mutiplayer returns after a record four days and 8 hours. Credits Map descriptions come from http://wiki.bf2s.com Weapons come from certain places around the Internet Any weapons from any series are copyrighted to the series' owners The Battlefield series is copyrighted to Electronic Arts This is not to be used on any other site on the Internet without my permission, or I will get you banned from wherever you post this. A link is allowed since it leads to here, but a link to Battlefield Warzones MUST link to the web address http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield:_Warzones or I will get you banned from wherever you post the link. If Battlefield Warzones is actually made by EA, I will change the title of this article. ALL rifles/attachments displayed in this work of fanon are not owned by me, they are owned by their creators, such as Trijicon, the master of ACOG scopes, EOTech, the master of holographic sights, and Izhmazh, manufacturer of the iconic AK rifles. Category:Video Games Category:Battlefield Series